


Reason to hold on [on hold]

by Ellalone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellalone/pseuds/Ellalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're an abnormal girl from Mystic Falls. You're a mutant, and you recently got to hear that you have an incurable illness. When you get to hear that someone could cure you, you were so relieved. But, if you would take the chance, you would have to leave your old life behind, and start a new one. The life of a hero. The sad decision is made and you take the procedure.</p><p>After the incident with Wolverine, you find out that another person had gone through the same procedure as yours. His name is Wade Wilson, but some people call him Deadpool. You and him decide to take on the mercenary life and you travel the world together, and experience many adventures, until you take a break.</p><p>Your story start at the beginning, all the way back to Mystic Falls...</p><p>{ I do not own The Vampire Diaries, the Originals, 20th Century Fox, Marvel or any of their characters. I do however, own this story }</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

You're a normal girl from Mystic Falls. Well, you're not really 'normal' since most of your friends are either vampires or werewolves, and since you're a mutant with a deadly disease, which you had recently found out about. The doctor said that there is no cure for such a rare illness. You have one more year to live. Just one. You don't even know if you'll make it till the end of this year. You want to make the best out of it, and spend the rest of your life happily with your friends. And so, you keep your mutation and illness hidden. You don't want them to start acting any different around you. It's not their burden, it's yours. You'll tell them when the time is right.

Now, your mutation is a bit complicated. You're really good with weapons, especially Katanas. You can move them abnormally fast and you barely have to use any strength to slice through something (or someone). The other great part of your mutation is teleportation. You can teleport anywhere, as long as it's within your purview. It's really useful, since you love to travel.

Music has always been a big part of your life. It was the distraction which you needed in the darkest and saddest of times. You never even met your parents. According to the workers from your foster home they died in a car crash. You were the only survivor of that incident.

People found out about your powers at the age of six, watching you get exhausted from teleporting around. Now you're a fully registered mutant, so of course when you were younger, no one wanted to adopt you or even get close to you. It was basically you against the world. There was no school like Xavier's back then. You were alone, pushed away by others, because you're different. You felt so lonely, and found peace in music. You taught yourself to play the guitar and piano (and the banjo, but that's like a hidden talent of yours). You love to sing and every time you played, it made you feel a lot better.You saved all of your money, bought an apartment at the age of eighteen and shoved your old life away, starting fresh, never talking about your lonely life in the foster home again.

That was about 3 years ago. Now, you happily work at the public bar, serving drinks and sometimes even preforming. You don't earn that much money, and it's hard work, but it's enough to pay the bills and you enjoy talking to others while you're at work. Sometimes you give a peptalk to Damon, when he's trying to get himself drunk again in the afternoon for some depressing reason. Sometimes you help Alaric working on an assignment for his students. And sometimes you just have fun with Elena, Caroline and Bonnie and the random people they bring along.


	2. Chapter 2

"a double whisky please" Caroline says. "Wow, I'm guessing a rough day?" you reply, handing her the drink. "Yeah, you could say that... Oh great, look who decided to stop by" she says sarcastically, looking at the door. Damon and another man which you haven't seen before just walked in the bar, over to you. "Hello gorgeous", the man says with his English accent. "Please don't call me that" Caroline replies almost immediately. "actually, I was talking to the lovely girl behind the bar, love". He looks at you and you blush. "I'm Enzo by the way". "(Y/N)" you reply, whilst shaking his hand. His touch is soft, but firm. "So, would you like a drink?"

It was such a fun night. They stayed with you until the early hours. Enzo appeared to be quite a nice guy. He's devilish though, flirting here and there and not caring about the people he kills. But, he can be really sweet and funny. You could listen to their stories all night, about the travelers, doppelgangers and the Other Side.

"I'll take another scotch, love" Enzo says. You grab the bottle firmly, but your hand is shaking. Oh no. "Are you all right?" he asks. You nod, but clearly, you feel sick; this weird, horrible  twisted feeling in your stomach, which makes you want to trow up, and dizziness. You quickly hand him the drink and run over to the bathroom. You lock the door, and walk over to splash some water in your face. It doesn't help at all. You lean onto the sides of the sink and look in the mirror. You look horrible, as usual after you get this feeling. Stupid disease. Why does this have to happen to you?

"(Y/N)? Are you okay?" you hear Caroline ask through the door. "Oh-uh, yeah... I-I'm fine!" you reply, trying to sound as normal as possible. "All right, if you need anything, just call me. I'll be heading home now, okay?" "Okay, see you tomorrow!" "Bye!". You start to feel a little bit better. You unlock the door and walk back to the bar, where only Enzo is left. "The Blondie and Damon bailed on me. I guess it's just us now" he says, with a wink. You smile. "Sorry, but not interested". He rises a brow. "Why not?" "Personal reasons. I'd rather not talk about it" "Oh come on! At least let me take you out!"  he says. You doubt for a moment. You don't want to start a love life. You only have one year left and it wouldn't be wise for you to get into a relationship. "Sorry, but my answer is still no". He flashes a devilish smirk. He's not just going to give up like that.

The next few days were pretty much the same. You did your job, sometimes even when you felt horrible and sick. Enzo walked into the bar almost every day, asking you out, but you refused. He had grown quite the crush on you (which was exactly what you didn't want), and just wouldn't stop until you two would go on a date. To him you're quite extraordinary and mysterious, the things he likes in a girl. The only other time he had really felt this way, was with Maggie. But, he had to move on. It's been years since he saw her and it's not like if she was still alive, they would now be together. His relationship history wasn't too great. Most of the time a girl would immediately say yes if he were to ask her on a date, and afterwards he didn't even want to go any further than that. But you're different. He actually had to do work to get you. 

Thank god it's Friday, you think to yourself. The week had gone by very slowly, and you were absolutely exhausted. If you keep going like this, you'll never make it to the end of the year. You have dark circles beneath you eyes and don't have the energy left to work. But you have to. You still have to pay the bills.  _Just today_ , you think,  _then you've got two days off._

You poor on a brandy while Caroline is talking about how Damon and Elena broke up, but slept together afterwards. When she was finished, you look up to the clock; 7:05 PM. You smile. "Oooh, what are you smiling about?" Caroline asks curiously. "Three... Two... One..." you say, and Enzo walks in. "Hello gorgeous" you say quietly, so only Caroline can ear it, at the same time as him and she starts laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?" he asks. She just shakes her head, while waving tears away so they wouldn't ruin her make-up. "I need a dri-" you cut Enzo off by handing him the brandy and you flash him a smile, while he just stands there, eyes narrowed and one eyebrow lifted. But he finally grasps the drink from your hand and chugs it in one go.

It was midnight when Caroline finally decided to leave. You and Enzo had the bar to yourselves and of course, he just had to ask again. "So, tomorrow at 6?" "I'm not going on a date with you, Enzo" "I'm not going to give up. I could turn you into a vampire and ask you out every day for eternity, you know that right?" "I know you're not going to turn me" "And why's that love?" "Because if you would turn me I would hate you for it and then you could stalk me all you want, but there will be no date" He stopped and thought for a moment.  _God, I'm going to regret this_. "Fine. We can go on a date, but only one! And if it sucks, it's your fault!". His smile is so big, you could easily say he's the Cheshire cat from _Alice In Wonderland_. "Pick me up here at 6 PM, and don't be late!" you say. "I wouldn't dare" he replies. He flashes you one last smirk before he leaves.  _This is a bad idea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaargh! Why you make me do that Enzo? Damn it, you're just too hot with that accent. Please do vote, comment and follow me! I love to read your comments. Thank you so much for reading! PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	3. Chapter 3

_BANG BANG BANG_. You hear a loud knock on your door. You open it only to find three men on your doorstep. In the middle stood a brown-haired man, and you guess that the other two are his bodyguards, seeing his small and their huge posture. "Uh-hi, how can I help you?" You ask, a bit uncertain of what to do. The man in the middle smiled. "Actually miss (Y/L/N), I believe I can help you. William Stryker," he introduced himself and shook your hand roughly. "If you are up for it, I can help you with your...  _illness_. May I come in?" After a moment, you nod and step aside to let them in. How does he know your name and about your  _illness_? God, you hate that word. You've never seen his face before, but yet his name is so familiar to you.

The men place themselves on your couch. "I-uh-would you like something to drink?" You might be really confused, but at least you still have your manners. "Oh no, thank you. This won't take too long. You might want to sit down for a bit." You lower yourself to sit on the tip of your chair. "We have been searching quite a while for someone like you, miss (Y/L/N). It's very rare that a mutant such as you gets an incurable disease. I couldn't even imagine the pain you must be going through" Stryker says. "How do you know all of that?" You ask confused. "I have my sources," he replies. He seems very suspicious. "But let's get straight to the point. We can make you better. You're a real fighter. We can give you abilities, most men can only dream of; Make you a superhero."

"I-I could ask for nothing more!" You reply. You could not have been more happy. "But, if you take this opportunity, it means that you have to leave your old life behind you, miss (Y/L/N). You'll be working for us after we help you." That's the catch. Of course there is a catch, there always is. Do you want to say goodbye to Mystic Falls? To your friends? I mean, he is going to save your life, but you'll never see your home again. "Can I... think about it?" You ask unsure. "Of course, take all the time you need. Here's my card," he hands you a card with his phone number and company address. "We should get going now. You can call me any time."

After they step out the door, you drop on your bed, deep in your thoughts. This is _the_  opportunity! It's either you die after a year, but you're home and surrounded by your wonderful friends, or you can live and possibly go on amazing adventures. You've always wanted to travel the world, but you never had the money for it. You look at the clock; It's 3 PM. You should probably get ready for your date with Lorenzo.  _Why are you calling him Lorenzo?_  You couldn't be more nervous. What if you suddenly get sick? What if you suddenly need to use your mutant abilities? What if you over-dress? What if you under-dress? All of these questions race through your mind. You finally decide to call Caroline, Elena and Bonnie for their help. They always made you feel better.

"You're going out with Enzo?!" Bonnie asks shocked. You nod and look to the floor of your apartment. "Wait, didn't Enzo shut his humanity off after he found out about Maggie?" It was quiet for a moment. You hadn't thought about that. "It didn't seem like it. He kept trying to convince me to go on a date with him. But when your emotions are gone, you don't care about anything, do you? He just kept trying, until I said yes. He was always disappointed when I refused. That doesn't seem emotionless to me," you reply. "That's true. But I don't know  _what_  would even make Enzo decide to turn his humanity back on" Caroline said. That was the real question. But, for now, you had to worry about deciding what to wear. While you took a shower, the girls picked out a dress and heels. They helped you with your make-up and gave you a great pep-talk.

Little did you know, that Enzo was even more nervous than you. It's been a while since he had a date with a pretty girl he actually cared about. You were very special to him. You were the one who made him turn his humanity switch back on. He hadn't told anyone that. Like the others would care about that. It's only 5:30, and it takes 5 minutes to get from the Salvatore house to the bar, but he doesn't want to be late under any circumstances.

"You look... beautiful" he says, as you walk in the bar. You blush, as he walks over to you and kisses the back of your hand. "uh-Thanks," is all you could bring out. "Damon let me borrow his car" he explains, as you walk out. You arrive at a fancy, quiet restaurant.

To your own surprise, you had a wonderful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wink wink*
> 
> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took a while, but it's finally here! I was struggling a bit, because I don't want to rush things. I really want to get to the part where Deadpool comes in the story, but I have to build up to it. By the way, I don't do smut. Sorry. I skip that part. Please don't kill me. I'll just go write the next chapter now. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	4. Chapter 4

You slowly open your eyes. The sun shines brightly through your bedroom window. You have an incredible headache, so you close your eyes again. You try and recall what happened last night. You and Enzo went on a date, got  _really_  drunk and...  _oh god._  You move your left arm to the other side of the bed, only to find it empty. Your eyes shoot open and you sit up straight. The only person laying in the bed is you. You're 99.9% certain that yesterday didn't end with just a kiss on the cheek. This horrible, all too familiar feeling is boiling up in your stomach. You quickly make your way to the bathroom and throw up the amount of food and alcohol from yesterday. You feel miserable. Being sick  _and_  getting drunk; not a good idea.

You walk back to your bedroom and find a note on the nightstand.  _Oh, great. Why did I even worry about getting into a relationship when guys just bail on me anyway after one night_. As you already guessed, it's from Enzo.

_Hello, love._

_I had a great time last night, but the thing is, I think we should just leave it at this. I don't think I'm ready for such a serious relationship yet. I do hope we can still be friends. My sincere apologies if I have hurt you in any way. I'll be at the bar on Monday again, but if you don't want anything to do with me anymore, I understand._

_\- Enzo._

Wow. What a coward. He doesn't even have the guts to say this in person. You feel tears welling up in your eyes, but you blink them away. You will not cry for such an asshole. It was never going to work anyway. You drop back on the bed and lay on your side. Damn, his good-smelling cologne is still on the sheets. Well, this is just fantastic. This just had to happen to you.

**Lorenzo's P.O.V.**

It's not that he didn't like you (or maybe love you). It's just that there had always been something strange about you. Something that made him crave blood every time he's around you. Yesterday, it went completely wrong. It was all going great between us, joking around and flirting from time to time. Until we both got drunk. When I'm drunk, It's just a lot harder for me to gain my composure. When we finally got back to (Y/N)'s apartment, we had an amazing time (and you know what I mean when I'm saying 'an amazing time' *wink*). But then I bit her.  _I bit her_. I don't want to be that kind of vampire who bites his own girlfriend because he can't handle the blood-cravings. I don't want her to live such a life where I have to compel her every time an 'accident' happens. It's better for the both of us. It would never work anyway, since I don't age and she does. I compelled her to forget what happened (except that one great part of the night) and for her to go to sleep.

**Your P.O.V.**

**[Monday morning, 9:00 AM]**

You don't have to go to work until 11, but you already feel completely and utterly miserable. You woke up almost every two hours at night, puking out the little food left in your stomach.  _This is it. I'm going to die today_ , you thought after your fifth time of running to the bathroom. You have absolutely no energy left in your system. What about work? You pick up the phone and call Matt. "Hello?" you hear Matt, from the other end of the line. "H-hey Matt, I'm feeling really sick. I it all right if I take the day off?" you ask with a shaky voice. "Of course! You always work longer than you're supposed to anyway. I hope you get well soon" "Thanks Matt, I really appreciate it." You end the call and slowly make your way to the kitchen.

You have to get at least something inside of your stomach. You remember those days in the foster home, when you had a fever. You could never keep water down, but apple juice always worked. Of course, this is way worse than a small fever, but you try it anyway. Nope. Stupid idea. Back to the bathroom I guess.

You walk over to the couch and lay down on it. You're already out of breath from that small walk. Your hangover isn't really helping either. You just want to close all of the curtains and stay in bed all day. But, you're not going to suffocate yourself. You don't want to die. You look over to the coffee table and see a small note just laying there. Should you? Should you call him?

**Other's P.O.V.**

"Hey Matt!" Caroline greets him excited, as she walks in the bar. "Hey Care." She looks around. "Where's (Y/N)? Isn't she supposed to be working today?" "No, she called to say she's sick. I gave her the day off." Caroline raised her eyebrows. She looked at her phone, but no new texts. Why didn't you call her? Usually when you're sick you text her, Elena and Bonnie, so you can have a stay-in-bed-and-watch-series-on-Netflix-day. Matt saw she was getting worried. "I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she just wants to be alone." he says. She nods and smiles.

Enzo was sitting at the other end of the bar, listening to their conversation. Was she this upset about what happened? He's starting to get worried too now. But before even getting lost in his thoughts, he gets snapped out of it by Caroline, who is now standing next to him. "(Y/N) went on a date with you last night. What happened?! Spill it!" she says threateningly. "We... Uh..." he pauses for a moment, searching for the right words. "Oh, gross!" she replies, making a face. "I didn't even say anything yet!" "Well, it sure sounded like it, didn't it?" "... Okay we did. It just didn't work out. I left her a note, to ask if we could still be friends"

Slap to the face. He could have expected that one from Caroline. "You deserved that one. Now you're going to come with me to see (Y/N), and apologize in person!" He didn't argue, since this was the most pissed he had even seen her. He nodded and followed her to your house. She rang the bell next to your name tag. A lot of people lived in this building, that's why the rent is pretty low. No reply. She rang again. Nothing. After a few moments, the front door finally opened and an elderly man stepped out. "Can I help you two?" he asked, with a friendly smile. "Uh-yes actually! We're looking for (Y/N). She lives in apartment 221B. Have you seen her?" "Oh, she actually just moved out today. It was very sudden. Three men in fancy suits had visited the building yesterday, and came back again to help removing her furniture." he replied. "Oh-uh, well, thank you for your help sir. We should probably get going now," Caroline said, a bit confused. He smiled once again and closed the door. Suddenly, her phone started buzzing. "Who is it?" Enzo asked. Caroline read the text, with a shocked expression on her face. "It's from (Y/N). She just left and isn't coming back."

_Dear Caroline,_

_You probably might have noticed my absence by now. If not, you're not a good best friend. But I have to get a little more serious now. Don't worry about me, I have everything planned out. I'll be going on adventures and travel to all sorts of places, but I can't go back to Mystic Falls again. Maybe one day in the future, but for now, farewell. I can't tell you why I left, for personal reasons. Tell the others I love them!_

_~ (Y/N)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I'm back. Sorry it took so long to write this (it's probably only been like a week, but whatever. I still think it's a long time). By the way, if you're reading my other story 'Adventure lies ahead', I'll be updating that probably tomorrow. TIP: for me when I'm really sick and have to puke, apple juice always helps. I can never keep water down, but apple juice for some reason I can. Why am I saying this? Please do vote, follow me and comment (I love reading your replies)! PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're getting a good night's rest and you meet someone who is in a very similar situation like yours.

Your breath is slow. Your eyelids feel heavy, as if someone's put pressure on them. You're so cold. Bright light is shining in you eyes as you slowly open them. You try to put you hands in front of the light above your head, but you can't move them. You tilt your head a little. You're tied down with brown leather straps to some kind of hospital bed. Your head is pounding and it feels like it's going to burst in any second now. A shadow falls over you and you look to your right, vaguely recognizing the person standing next to you.

It's that Stryker guy. Oh right, you called him. He puts his hand on your shoulder, making you feel even more uncomfortable than you already are. "You're going to be just fine, (Y/N). I'd like you to meet someone." Two men release you from your straps and they roll you over to another bed, with someone on it. "(Y/N), this is Wade Wilson. He's in about the same situation you are in now. He has a different illness though, so he'll also get a different procedure. Yours is probably less painful. Sorry mister Wilson" Stryker says. "Lucky bastard" Wade says to you, and smirks as he shakes your hand. He probably looks even weaker than you. His eyes are a bit swollen, probably because he's tired, and his breath is slow and unsteady.

Stryker leaves you two alone in the white windowless room, giving you two a good nights rest before the actual surgery, or procedure as Stryker calls it. You look over at Wade, and you see him staring at you. "Hey," he says, "Got any grapes?" "Hey," you just reply. "So, what's your story?" You ask him. "My... Story? What do you mean?" he asks a bit confused, still staring. "You know, how you got here. We're probably going to spend a lot of time together so we might as well get to know each other. It's not like there are any other people we can really talk to." "Yeah, I guess that's true." He pauses for a moment. "Well, my mom died of cancer when I was really young, so I don't remember much of her. My dad was really abusive. My friend shot him in an attempt to end our drinking session at a night club, when I was still a teenager" "Wow, I'm so sorry." He waved your comment off. "I joined the military, but I was kicked out of it after only a short amount of time because of my bad behavior. Yeah, those were fun times," he laughed, while staring at the ceiling. After that, I got diagnosed with cancer. Stryker contacted me, and here I am now."

He turns his head towards you again and your eyes lock. "Yeah, life sucks. But what can you do about it, am I right?" he says. You smile, and feel so sorry for him. "So... How about you? What's your 'origin' story?" he asks. You tell him everything; about the foster home, your new beginning, your home, Enzo... You had never really opened up that much to anyone. But he just seems like a really sweet guy, and you trust him already for some reason. "Wow, that guy is an asshole. Even I wouldn't do such a thing and I'm really flirty with the ladies if you know what I mean" Wade says, while wiggling his eyebrows. You chuckle and smile at him.

It's quiet for a moment. You feel so weak, but you can't even close an eye. You've had insomnia for weeks now. "Can't sleep, babe?" Wade asks, after your fifth time of trying to get comfortable. The lights have dimmed, but you can still see his face clearly. You shake your head and he chuckles. "Me neither. I haven't gotten much sleep in the last couple of months. I get it. It's just really difficult to know you could die any moment," he says. You only nod. "You don't talk much, do you?" "No, not really," you reply. "Ha, then we make the perfect team! I don't usually listen to most people, since the stuff they talk about is always so booooring! But you're different. I can see it in your eyes," Wade says, the last part intensely. "In my eyes?" You ask confused. "No, not really. I think I heard someone say it in a movie once or something. I don't know, I just wanted to say it." You chuckle. This man surely is weird, but you like it.

You suddenly remember something. You look around the room, searching for your backpack with the things most valuable to you. It's sitting in the corner of the room, like 10 feet away. You slowly get up, feeling your sore muscles. "What are you doing?" Wade asks, and gets up as well as you slide your feet to the floor. You're still really weak, and you remember that one of Stryker's men gave you a tranquilizer in the car on your way over, to 'ensure the secrecy of the building's location'. Your legs give up after you put your weight on them, almost sliding onto the floor, but Wade suddenly puts his hands beneath your arms and pulls you up, bringing you close. "I-uh, thanks" you stutter. "No problem. Wade Wilson to the rescue!" He says, as he helps you back on the bed. "Now, what were you doing?" He asks. "I was trying to get my backpack in the corner over there," you reply, pointing at your (F/C) backpack. He walks over to the corner and you can finally see everything that was covered with a big blanket at first. He's wearing pajama pants and a white shirt, but you can still see his abs. You wonder how he stayed this fit, while he's suffering from an incurable illness.

"Like what you see, babe?" he asks, after he notices you staring at his body. He starts coughing loudly after barely finishing that question, and you can really hear how sick he already is only through his cough. "Yes, very charming. Coughing in a lady's face probably gets you laid every time," you reply sarcastically. He chuckles, hands you the backpack and steps back into his bed. "What did you need out of there anyway?" he asks, while making himself comfortable by rolling up like a burrito using his blankets. "Well, since we're going to be spending a lot of time together, I'd like to save this memory." "Save this memory? What do you mean?" You pull out one of those old camera's which print out the photo immediately after you take it. "Oooh, that's what you meant. Yeah sure, and after like ten years we can look back at how miserable we were before the surgery!" Wade says excited. You laugh, and hold up the camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAARGH. I love Wade. He is so crazy, and yet so sweet. I'm already excited to write the next chapter, but I'm probably going to be writing a little less, because school has started again. Ugh. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, vote and/or comment! I love reading your replies and reactions. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	6. Chapter 6

The pain, oh so much pain. Every muscle in your body feels soar and you can barely hold your eyes open. It seems ages ago since you've slept in that comfy hospital bed. They nearly drowned you in this pool filled with some green slime. They cut you open and pulled everything out, only to put it back in again. It's all so traumatizing. Your brain is just blocking away those memories of horrific pain, causing you to have black-outs. You do remember seeing Wade a couple of times, when they moved your hospital bed on which you were lying to another room. He looked really bad. Scars everywhere, but when you strolled by he gave you a weak smile and a thumbs up. You could only imagine how you look at the moment.

After five full days of torture, you couldn't take it anymore. After another one of those operations, they actually put you in a shower and a nurse washed you, while you just sat there in your wheelchair, trying to keep your eyes open. After she dried you and switched your hospital gown for one of your own pajamas, she put you back into a freshly made bed, rolling you to the room you slept in the first night with Wade. You see someone standing in the corner. It's Stryker. The nurse puts the brakes on your bed and leaves the room. Stryker walks up to you. Even as badly as you want to hurt him right now, you can't. You just don't have the strength to do anything. "Please... I just want to sleep..." you bring out. He smiles, and says: "You've done a wonderful job. You can sleep now." You stare at him with narrowed eyes for a moment, because you really don't want to fall asleep in his presence. He notices this and walks around your bed, to the door and takes one more turn to look at you, before closing the door behind him. You immediately fall into a deep, undisturbed sleep. You don't even wake up after Wade's bed is rolled into the room, before one of the nurses slams the door shut.

You slowly gain consciousness again, and you feel like you've had a bunch of sleeping pills. Your grumbling stomach woke you up, annoyed that you hadn't eaten in days. They did let you drink water from time to time, but 'food wasn't a necessity', the nurses said. You stare at the ceiling for a moment, before turning to your side, which was quite painful. You hadn't really moved much, since you were in a bed all the time or that green, slimy bath. You look over to the bed Wade is laying on. He looks absolutely horrible. His face is covered in scars and his hair fallen out. His eyes still do have that life in them, currently staring at you. Tears start to well up in your eyes. You try and blink them away, but you feel one rolling down your cheek. Wade sees this and he smiles. "Hey, it's not  _that_ bad. A couple scars is all," he says. You widen your eyes in shock. "A-a couple?!" you ask confused. "Yeah, you have one like straight across your face and some on your cheek. It barely missed your eye," he replies.  _Oh, he's talking about me_. He narrows his eyes and says: "Well, spill up, how bad is it?" You really don't want to tell him the truth.

"It's... not  _that_  bad," you bring out. You didn't really lie. You don't think it's something he couldn't live with. Wade just seems like the type of guy who gets hurt easily. Besides, it's not like it bothered you. You don't have to gag every time you see his face. His eyes are still narrowed at you for a moment, before he smiles and says: "Great! Well, we should probably call a nurse, because I am starving!" you agree and you try and get up, but before you can slide your legs down the bed, Wade grabs your arm. "No way! You know what happened last time. Stay in bed, or I'll make you. Understood?" he says. You nod and lay back down as he walks towards the door, pulling the handle. It's not opening, so he just starts banging the metal. This isn't really helping your headache. Finally after a couple seconds, a female nurse opens the door. "Can I help you, mister Wilson?" she asks friendly. He eyes her up and down for a moment, and then leans against the doorpost, with one hand on his side. "Oh, I'm sure you can," he says in a deep voice. You roll your eyes and sigh. Why would he even think about flirting right now, after all that he's been through? "Are we allowed to eat?" you ask. She moves a little bit to the right, so Wade isn't in between the two of you. "Dinner will be here shortly, miss (Y/L/N). Was that all you need?" she says friendly. Before Wade can open his mouth, you get up, walk towards the door and pull Wade back into the room. "Yes, actually. Thank you," you say. She smiles and you close the door as she walks away.

"Why did you do that? I was trying to have a conversation with her, before you pushed me away!" he says. "You were flirting with her, Wade. Any idiot could see that. And why would you even think about flirting right now, after all that you've been through?" He thinks for a moment. "Alright, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so heartless. It's just that before I got here, my girlfriend broke up with me. I'm kinda lost, if you know what I mean," he replies. You sigh. "I'm sorry too. I'm not your mom. You can do what you want. You deserve it," you say. He smiles at you, before walking over to you and pulling you into a tight hug. "I wonder what will happen next," he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder too... Oh wait, no I don't! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took me a while, but it's here. I'll update again soon enough. And do check out my other new Fan Fiction called: 'The Illusion of Fire'. It's a St. John Allerdyce/Pyro x Reader story, so if you also have a crush on him like me, you should totally read it! Do follow me, vote and/or comment. I love reading your replies! PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning (or so you thought) you were allowed to sleep in. You open your eyes, noticing that it's dark in the room, but light enough to see some things. Your body seems to be drained from all sources, except energy. Your throat feels dry, like you haven't had any water in days and your stomach grumbles, while you were pretty sure you had eaten a huge meal only hours ago. You shift a bit to lay on your side. You still feel a little soar, but for some reason energetic. You see Wade is laying in his bed next to yours, back turned to you. You're really thirsty, and you don't want to wake Wade, since he needs the sleep, so you sit up straight and let your legs hand off the side of your bed. It feels... strange. You feel drained, yet immensely strong. Before you can slide off to the floor, a hand grabs your arm, making you jump. You look who it is and see Wade standing next to you, with narrowed eyes. "What do you think you're doing?" He asks. You raise your eyebrows. "I wanted to get something to drink. Is that forbidden or something?" You reply. "Oh," he says, as he lets go of your arm. "Well, I'm thirsty too so I'll get some for both of us." "No way, I'm coming with you, in case you stop to flirt with some nurse again," you say. "You need the rest." "You do too." He thinks for a moment. "Fine," he finally says.

Wade opens the door an inch and sticks his head out, looking left and right to see if no one's there. When he finally gives the sign that the coast is clear, you walk out, Wade following close behind you. A little too close maybe, but that's not on your mind at the moment. When you reach the end of the long, steel walled hallway you reach a door. You try and open it, but it's locked. You turn around and look at Wade (who is still very close to you), but he just lifts his shoulders. You get on your toes and look over his shoulder, but see that your room's door was the last one on the hallway, with a dead end. You turn back and decide to knock. BANG BANG BANG. Maybe a little too loud. Almost immediately a huge guy with a gun open the door, pointing it at you threateningly. You freeze and Wade puts his hands up, as if to show him that he's unarmed. "Whoa, big guy. We just want to know if you have anything to dink for us. Maybe like a bottle of vodka or something?" Wade says. The guy takes a step towards you as he says angrily: "Get back to your cell, now!"

The guard closes the door and you hear him lock it on the other side. You get back to your bed, taking a sip of your fresh bottle of water. Wade sits next to you, sighing deeply. "I don't think we're guests here," you say. "Why's that?" Wade asks, looking at you. You stare at the floor. "Well that guy with the gun opened the door rather quickly, which must mean that he's guarding it or something. And he said for us to go back to our  _cell_. Not room, a cell. I don't trust this company, Wade, and especially not Stryker." "Me neither. But we're going to get through this. Together," He says, putting his arm around you.

You talked for a few hours, about what happened in your procedures, your previous job and even possible escape plans. "So, what did you do for a living before you got here?" Wade asks. "I was a bartender. I had just finished school, but I didn't really have any money, so I took a year off to work and save. I guess it didn't really matter that I was saving, since I was going to die anyway. But I just kept my hopes up, that some day it would all get better," you reply. "What did you do?" You ask. Wade looks at you for a moment. "I was... a mercenary," he says after a while. "A mercenary?!" you ask shocked. "Yeah. All I wanted was to travel the world, to exotic places. Meet new and exciting people... and then kill them. So I became a mercenary. They call me the merc' with the mouth," he says, staring at the floor. "Well, I get it." He looks surprised up at you. "You do?" he asks. You nod. "I've always wanted to travel the world, but I just never had the money or time for it. To get to do something like that as a job, would seem perfect." He smiles.

The door opens and you both look up. It's one of the nurses, with two plates of food and drinks, walking up to you. Wade pulls it out of her hands, stands up, walks to his own bed and sits down on it with his back turned towards you and the nurse without saying anything. The nurse raises her eyebrows questioningly. You also grab the plate out of her hands. "If you step into the hall, there is a door to your right, which leads to the bathroom," she says. You nod and thank her. You only hear a grunt coming from Wade's direction, as if to say that he heard her. As she closes the door, Wade gets up again and sits back next to you. "What was that about? I thought you liked her?" You ask confused. "They're all so suspicious. The only person I can really trust here, is you (Y/N)." You put your head on his shoulder. "I trust you too," you reply. He sighs, as he puts his already empty plate on the floor. He gets up, and mumbles something like: "Bathroom." He opens the door, as you realize what he just said. He still hadn't seen his face yet. Your eyes widen, and you run after him. You get into the hall, yelling: "Wade, please wait!" You see the bathroom door open and you hear a gasp.

You slowly walk in, seeing Wade look at himself in the mirror, with an emotionless look on his face. "Wade... I-" you start, but you stop, searching for words to say. You stand next to him and look at yourself. You look quite horrible; black circles beneath your eyes and your cheeks are hollow, from not eating. You have a big scar straight across your face, and a couple small ones on your cheek. But it's nothing compared to Wade's. He sighs, and grabs your hand. "We're going to get out of here, together," you say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I promised I'd update a couple days ago, but I haven't really felt great lately. I've got some kind of flu. Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, vote and/or leave a comment. I love reading your replies. They really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	8. Chapter 8

You need to get out of there. It's been days, maybe even weeks since they left you in that, well, I guess you can call it an 'apartment'. It has a small kitchen and a dining table with two chairs in one room, in the other is the bathroom and then there's your bedroom. This place is really driving you insane. Perhaps it's because you've been in a cramped space for way too long, or because Wade can't cook anything else apart from pancakes and Chimichangas, or maybe it's because of boredom. You don't know, but you're getting quite worried about your and Wade's mental state. Wade just can't seem to stop talking. Not that you mind, you like the sound of his voice. But sometimes he just stops mid-sentence and stares at the wall, deep in his thoughts. You spend the time either getting to know each other, cooking, eating and even training. Wade thinks it's not healthy to just lay on a bed for days, and you agree, but not with getting up early.

"Psst, (Y/N)! Wake up," a hushed voice says. "Hmm... Just five more minutes..." you mumble back. "We don't have five more minutes," the voice replies. You lift your heavy eyelids and see Wade standing next to your bed. "I don't feel like training today, Wade," you say, as you turn your back to him and close your eyes again. "(Y/N), something is happening outside," Wade says. You sit up straight, but it was way too fast and your head spins a little. "What's going on?" You ask. "I don't know, but let's go check." And so you walk slowly behind Wade towards the metal door. He turns the knob and pushes it a little to peek outside. He looks back at you. "There's no one there. No guard or anyone," he says. He opens the door fully and you both take a step outside. You're standing in a dimly lit hallway. It's a lot bigger than your hallway though. Suddenly, you hear running footsteps and Wade pushes you back inside and leaves the door open for an inch, so he can still see what is happening. You stand on your toes and look over him, watching a group of people running through the hallway. They're most definitely not guards, since they're all wearing hospital gowns like you were wearing for the procedure.

You push Wade to the side and open the door again. The people stop walking for a moment to look at you. "I-uh... Hi," you say unsure of what to do now. A woman with blond hair and blue eyes steps towards you. "Are you two mutants?" She asks. "Uh, yeah," Wade replies. You look back at him and see he's standing back in the shadows, probably afraid to show them his scarred face. The woman doesn't really care though and speaks in a rushed tone. "If you want to get out, follow me." She walks back to the front of the group and they start running again. You put out you hand for Wade to grab, but he shakes his head. "You go ahead... I-I'll be waiting for you outside," he says. You glare at him. "We're getting out of this, together. We made a promise, remember?" You reply. "I'm not leaving you here because you're afraid." "I'm not afraid!" He says, taking  step towards you. "Then let's go!" you say. He hesitates for a moment, but finally grabs your hand. You turn around, only to see that the group of people have disappeared. "Well, great. I guess we're going to have to find a way out ourselves then."

That sounds easier than it actually is. You run through the maze of hallways on your bare, now cold feet with Wade close by you. You reach a door with a green sign that says ' _fire escape_ '. That must be a way out. You open the doors and step into the cold air. The sun has disappeared behind the thick grey layer of clouds. You look around and notice you're on some sort of industrial grounds. Someone on a cart drives by and you push Wade behind a bunch of crates next to the doors, bucking next to him. The driver luckily doesn't notice you and drives past whistling a song. "That was close," you mumble. You look at Wade who has staring at you with his eyebrows knit together. "What?!" You whisper. "You pushed me!" He replies angry. "Are you seriously making a fuss about me saving us from being caught?!" you whisper back in disbelief. Wade mumbles some swear words before getting back on his knees. As soon as the coast is clear, you move away from the crates. But before you can run off, something is pressed against the back of your head. A gun. You hold your breath and look over towards Wade, who nods reassuringly. You both put up your hands, and as soon as the guard takes his eyes off of Wade for a moment, he gets a knee in his abdomen. He groans and grasps for his painful stomach, giving Wade the opportunity to punch him in the face and knock him out. He grabs his gun and moves back behind the barrels.

He opens one of them, mumbling something like: "There has to be at least something..." He softly cheers as he finds two pairs of Katanas in the crate. He hands two of the swords over to you and straps his on his back. You do the same and grab them out of their sockets with a slight  _shing_. You move out from behind the boxes and sneak your way towards a big fence. Wade follows it and finally finds an opening and rips it open fully, motioning you to go through. As soon as you crawl under, you hear a gunshot right behind you. You turn around to see Wade, with blood pouring out of his bullet wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took me like two weeks to update, but I got really busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, vote and/or comment! I love reading your replies. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	9. Chapter 9

You quickly react by teleporting behind the shooter, cutting his head off with your Katana without doubt. You drop the sword in shock and run over to Wade, lifting his head up and lowering it onto your lap. His breath is getting more uneven and rapid, gasping for air, since the bullet had probably gone through one of his lungs. "(Y-(Y/N)..." he says shakily. "I'm here, I'm here Wade..." you reply, with a tear rolling down your cheek. "Wha-wha..." he starts, searching for words. "It's going to be fine Wade. You can ask me anything," you reply softly.

"Wha- what's your number?" He asks, before making a gargling sound and rapidly closing his eyes, not moving anymore. "W-what?" You stutter. He opens his eyes again, and asks with a normal voice: "What's your phone number?" You look at him in complete shock. "You asshole!" You say angrily and you punch him in the face. He puts his hands up to cover his now broken nose and groans. "What the hell was that for?!" He yells, as you drop his head back on the ground by standing up. "I actually thought you were dying! You can't just do that!" you yell back. Before Wade can respond, you hear quick footsteps. You grab Wade's arm and drag him through the hole in the fence, after grabbing your bloody Katanas from the floor. "Stop right there!" Someone behind you says. But you just run for it, dragging Wade along with you. You skip through a large grass field, before reaching a big lake. On the other side you can see a bright city.

You certainly can't swim there. It's too cold and you'd drown. No boats or anything here. Too far to teleport to. The footsteps behind you grow louder again and you pull Wade into an embrace, teleporting a couple times to get some more distance between you and the enemy. You let go of him and he takes a step back, while you search for anything to get to the other side of the lake. "What the hell?!" He starts, staring at you with a shocked expression on your face. "That's not possible," he continues, walking a circle around you as if to make sure you're real. "What's not possible? We're mutants Wade, anything is basically possible right now," you reply. "No... It's just that... How can you have the same mutations as me?!" You look at him for a moment. "What?" you ask.

This time he pulls you flush against his chest and whispers in your ear. "Teleport." "I can't! It's too far!" "Just do it!" You immediately respond and feel something connect. It's not like hands connecting. It's this... weird feeling. After about a second you realize that you've been keeping your eyes shut. You slowly open them and see Wade smiling down at you. You look to your right and gasp. It seems you've teleported to the other side somehow. "But how-" "I can teleport as well. We just combined our strengths, I guess," Wade interrupts. He lets go of you and grabs your hand. "Come on, let's go." He starts walking but gets pulled back by you. "Where? We have nowhere to go," you say. "I know some people who can help us out."

And so you walk through abandoned alleyways. Wade is clearly avoiding the main road, so it's unlikely you two would get seen. At this point your feet are hurting and cold, still bare since you didn't have time to put on shoes. You're starving and would seriously eat about anything right now. Your stomach rumbles loudly and Wade stops walking, turning to look at you. "Sorry," you mumble. Wade laughs. "It's not your fault babe. Don't worry, we're almost there." You slide your backpack down to the ground and look inside. You're sure you put some- ah, there they are. "Here," you say as you hand him your favorite candy bar. "But don't you-" he starts. You hold up another. "Always bring a spare candy bar, just for emergencies." He smirks as he pulls off the wrapper. "These are my favorites," he says. "Mine too," you reply. He stares at you for a moment. "Wow, we really do make a great team," he says smiling.

You both pull your hood back up and after a short walk you reach a rather quiet bar. There are a couple of ladies who look like they need a night with a man and maybe four or five drunk guys at the bar. In the corner is a little table, with someone sitting alone, typing on his laptop. Wade walks over to him, while giving a quick glance back at you to make sure you're still behind him. You and Wade take a seat opposite to the guy and he looks up to you. "I need your help," Wade says. "And who are you exactly?" The guy responds, pushing his glasses a bit further up his nose. Before Wade can say anything else, the door is slammed open and three huge guys wearing black with guns in their hands walk in. They look around, until one of them notices you and nudges the others. Wade grasps your arm and pulls you to the back exit.

However, the men don't follow you. Instead, they have a quiet conversation with the guy you just left. You pull your arm back from Wade's grasp and he looks back at you confused. You sign with your head towards the table and he nods. You walk over to the bar and take a seat next to Wade. One of the drunk guys notices you and smirks. He walks (correction: wobbles) over to you and puts an arm around your waist. "A pretty babe like you shouldn't be spending the night alone," he says. You push back his arm and try to ignore him, but when he grasps your arm Wade comes in between. "She's not alone. Now go before you end up in a hospital," Wade says with a cold (and maybe even jealous) tone in his voice. The guy narrows his eyes, an just as he opens his mouth to say something, a gun shot is heard from the corner of the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Wade jelly and overprotective? Aw, he's so sweet though. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, vote and/or leave comments. I love reading your replies! They really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	10. Chapter 10

A gunshot is heard from the corner of the bar. The men in black had apparently given a warning shot, making everyone (even the drunk dudes) run outside in panic. Except for you and Wade. One of the men grabbed the guy with the glasses who you talked to earlier and pulled him up. He let out a small shriek of fear, as the man puts the gun to his head. He was about to pull the trigger, when Wade teleports behind him and slashes his arms off. It's quite disgusting, but you've never really been scared of blood (of course, since you hung out with a bunch of vampires). You wonder how your friends are now. If Caroline, Bonnie and Elena graduated. If Damon and Stefan were still bickering over something dangerous. If Enzo... no, he's not your problem anymore.

You are taken out of your thoughts when someone places a hand on your shoulder. "You okay?" Wade asks. "You kinda dazed off there." You nod. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a lot to take in, you know?" You reply. He smiles, as he puts an arm around your shoulder and hugs you tightly, making sure his other hand - which was holding a bloody and gross Katana - was kept a bit back so he wouldn't scare you or get blood on your clothes. He feels really protective over you, and somehow, he actually enjoys taking care of someone. Especially you, but that's something he prefers to keep to himself. For now, at least. You look over at the still trembling little guy, dead bodies surrounding him. While you were dazing off Wade must have killed them all.

Wade takes his seat opposite to the guy with you right next to him. "(Y/N), this is Weasel. He is...  _was_  the guy that gave me mercenary jobs," Wade explains. Weasel looks a bit confused. "No way... Wade?" He says, shifting a bit closer. Wade takes off his hood, and you follow. "Wow... motherfucker you are hard to look at," Weasel says. You're shocked at his comment, but Wade just nods and says: "Like a testicle with teeth." You furrow your eyebrows. Was Wade always like this? "You look like Freddie Krueger face-fucked a topographical map of Utah," Weasel continues. Exactly," Wade replies. "You are haunted... You look like an avocado who had sex with an older avocado..." Wade frowns. "Thank you," he says though. He looks at you, while you still have your eyes widened at what just happened. "What?" He asks. What the hel? How can he not get offended by those comments? You sigh and decide not to question it. "Never mind..." You reply. Wade keeps staring at you for a moment.  _You really do have beautiful eyes_ , he thinks. You probably shouldn't say that out loud.  _Wait what? How are you in my head?_ **We're you're alter egos, you dummy!** You're still staring at her.

Wade quickly takes his eyes off of you, and luckily you didn't notice him staring. You're too occupied in your own thoughts, looking down at the floor. Weasel did notice though, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows. Wade shakes his head threateningly, signing for him to shut up. "So, you need my help?" He asks. You look back up hopefully. "Yeah, we need some clothes, a shelter and definitely food," Wade replies, rubbing over his empty stomach. "... Fine. But you'll owe me a favor, Wilson," Weasel replies after a moment. Wade nods, but you have other ideas. "No he doesn't. He just saved your life. This is you returning the favor. And you owe Wade some candy bars, since you insulted him," you say, leaning back in your chair with your arms crossed. Wade smiles excitedly at you. Weasel sighs. "Seems like you picked a clever partner, Wade." He gets up and walks to the back of the bar, opening a door and walking up a staircase. He comes back later with a bag full of stuff and a bundle of keys. "This should keep you happy for now. I'll get you the clothes tomorrow. Wade, here are your keys. They're from you're old apartment. It's still for sale, so you should be fine staying there," Weasel says, handing Wade the bag and keys. "Thanks bud, I'll see ya tomorrow," Wade replies.

Wade takes your hand as you walk out the bar with him. "Is it far?" You groan, after only five minutes of walking. Wade chuckles, and with a swift movement he lifts you up your feet, carrying you bridal-style. "Oh, you don't have to- you must be really tired," you try to pull back, but he just tightens his grip on you. "Sleep," he says, as he starts walking again. You bury your face into his neck, and let the darkness take over.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

God, you hate the sound of an alarm going off. You move to lay on your side, pulling the blankets over your head. Hang on a second. Blankets? You open your eyes half, and look around. You're in a rather dark room, the only light provided by the street lamps outside the window. You hear a groan behind you and you move to your other side. You see Wade next to you in bed, with his face buried in a pillow. Next to him is a small clock, the one causing the alarm. It's 3 in the morning... Why do you have to get up at 3 in the fucking morning?! Wow, Wade is starting to affect your use of swearwords. Wade lifts up his fist, and brings it down on the alarm. He crushes the clock and groans again. "Sorry... I'm used to getting up this early..." He mumbles. You sigh and slap him on the arm. He then realizes he fell asleep next to you when he put you in bed. He gets up rather quickly. "Sorry, I'll... uh- I'll sleep on the couch." Before he can leave the room you grab his hand. "No, it's fine. You can sleep next to me. We've practically slept next to each other the whole time when we were in that god forsaken place," you say, pulling him back to the bed. A little blush forms on his cheeks. It's probably really useful the room is dark or she'd totally see you blush.  _Leave me alone._ **Ahw, is someone in love???** _Get out of my head!_ As much as we'd love to, we can't. We're a part of you now and you're gonna have to live with it. **Maybe we could ask that girl to live with us?** _Shut up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Wade. I can't help it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, vote and/or comment! I love reading your replies. They really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	11. Chapter 11

A slight breeze grazes on your cheek. You turn your head a little more into the pillow. Another breeze.  _Okay this is getting annoying. Probably an open window  or something,_ you think.You shift a little, but two arms around your waist keep you in place. You look behind you and see Wade, still fast asleep. His breath was apparently causing the little waves of air on your face. You feel yourself blushing and you quickly look the other way. You're still in Wade's room. Right, he brought you here. You carefully manage to peel Wade's arms off of you and you slide out of the bed and get up. Maybe a little too fast, feeling your head spin a little. You quietly open and close the bedroom door as you step into the living room. You gasp a little.

The place looks horrible. Parts of the wallpaper ripped off, holes in the walls and stings everywhere. A lot of trash, clothes and dishes scattered across the floor. You sigh. You expected the place not to be too bad, but this is just kind of... okay, let's face it. It's disgusting. You decide to ignore it, no matter how much you want to clean it all. You head to the kitchen, which isn't too bad. The counter is clean, that's all that matters. You open the fridge and peek inside. Beer, milk, some eggs and more beer.  _Pancakes it is,_ you think. Wade appears to have everything in the cupboards to make pancakes.

As you slide the last pancakes from the pan onto the plate, You hear the bedroom door slam open. "(Y/N)?!" You hear Wade yell. Before you can respond, he teleports into the kitchen. You place the pan back on the stove and turn to see him. He glares at you for a moment. "What were you doing?" He asks with narrowed eyes. You point towards the pancakes on the table, and his face lights up with happiness. Before you know it, he pulls you into a hug. "Ahw, babe! You didn't have to," he says excited. You raise an eyebrow. "Babe?" You ask. Wade's eyes widen immediately, and he looks at his feet. "I-uh, sorry. I call everyone babe!"

Dude. Serious trouble. You have feelings for her.  _No I don't! Shut up!_   **He's in denial.**   _She gave me a weird look when I called her 'babe'. Clearly she doesn't feel that way about me._  You don't know that.  **But you still like her.** _Leave me alone!_ We can't, you dumb-ass. We're in your head. _Right, well then get out of my head._ That only happens when you become sane. _I'm not crazy._ **You're talking to voices inside your head. Totally not insane, sure.** _Just shut up!_ **You do realize you're staring at her again, right?** _Crap._

Why is he staring at you like that? He hasn't moved for like a full minute. That is, until he rapidly shakes his head and grabs a plate of pancakes. You sit opposite to him and grab a plate yourself. "I think I made too many," you comment, looking at the huge amount of food. Wade chuckles. "I usually make more," he replies. "Really?!" You ask with a laugh. The conversation goes on and you start to feel a lot more comfortable

Right when you finish all of the food (yes, you actually ate it all together somehow), you hear a knock at the door. Wade grabs your hand and teleports with you to the door. He pushes you slightly behind him. If there were any threats, you could at least hide behind him. He opens it and sees Weasel, holding another bag. "Here's some food and clothes. I got your package as well, Wade," he says, holding out a paper wrapped item. "I don't need it," Wade replies, taking the bag full of food. "Take it. Just in case," Weasel insists. Wade sighs, but eventually pulls it out of Weasel's hand and slams the door in his face. He turns around and walks back towards the kitchen, with you following him. "What's in the package?" You ask curiously, as you sit on the counter.

 **Dude, you had that dream where she was on the counter and you-**   _shut the hell up._  Touchy subject, I see.  _Should I tell her what's in the package?_  Probably. She'll find out anyway.  **Or we can show her our other package...**   _That's gross._  We're your alter egos. There's a part of you that thinks like this.  _I don't. Now quiet, I'm talking._

"It's..." Wade starts, searching for words. You look at him expectantly. "...something I made when I was still a mercenary. I never actually used it though. It's stupid, just leave it," he says. You quickly tear open the package when he looks out the window and you can't believe your eyes. It's some sort of black suit. Wade turns back when he hears the paper tearing and sees you holding up the outfit. "Hey!" He says, as he pulls it from your hands. "What is it?" You ask curiously. "It's like a... suit of armor, but the fabric wasn't thick enough to stop a bullet, so I left it with Weasel," Wade replies. You look at the suit. "It looks cool," you say. Wade raises his eyebrows in surprise. "You do?!" "Yeah, maybe I can make one too and then we'll be real partners in crime," you reply. "Partners is crime?" He asks confused. "Yeah... I've been thinking... You do look like you really loved your job... Maybe it's time you pick it up again. With me!" You say. You're not really sure how he'll react to that. He's just staring motionlessly at you. "Of course, if you don't want me with you... I totally understa-" Before you can finish that sentence, Wade picks you up and twirls you in the air. He puts you back down and smiles. "I'd be honored, partner," he says with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I've been updating a lot lately. Sorry for the people who want 'Adventure Lies Ahead' to update, but this story is just a lot easier for me to write at the moment. Wade is so damn sweet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, vote and/or comment! I love reading your replies. Sweet comments make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	12. Chapter 12

And so your adventures with Wade began. You and him first traveled to New York; in Hell's Kitchen. When Wade was shopping for weapons, you had found a little shop in an alley. The owner, a guy named Melvin Potter, was nice enough to make your suits. He asked if you wanted to add anything in the design, to which you responded that 'it needs some color'. And that he did. He added red to the black, giving it a real kick. After you paid him, you walked back to the main road, finding Wade. "Where'd you run off to?!" He asks. "I-uh-" you start, but he puts his arms around you. "I was worried! Don't just leave like that without telling, okay?" You nod. Wade can really surprise you with his caring personality.

"So what will we do next?" You ask, as Wade jumps onto the bed of the hotel next to you. "Well, we'll have to get those suits first," he starts. "And after?" You ask, quickly trying to change the subject. You haven't told Wade yet that you visited Melvin. You want it to be a surprise. "And after, we'll... go to Italy!" He says. "Italy?!" You reply excited. "I've always wanted to go to Italy!" You hug him.

Your breath hitches. **Aw, we're in love!** Does she realize we chose Italy on purpose? _Well, it said in her dairy she always wanted to._ Wow, now we're that creepy guy who looks through a girl's stuff and sniffs her pillow. _I do not!_ **Yeah we did!** _Ugh, just stop about it! It'll be good for the both of us!_ Do you think she'll actually be able to kill someone? _I don't know. If she doesn't want to, I'll do it for her._ **Wow! Even more work!** _I don't mind. We get paid anyway._ **And laid?** _Shut up._

The next day is quite peaceful. At least for Wade. While he was still asleep you sneaked out of the hotel, to Melvin's shop. He did the finishing touches to the suits as you paid him. He even gave you a 20% discount because you were so nice to him. You thanked him and went back to your room.

You open the door and find Wade packing some of his stuff. He turns around as you walk towards him. "I made a stroll through the park," you say, as he looks at you in suspicion. He then nods and continues packing. "We'll have to find somewhere to get suits in Italy, because the plane leaves in two hours," he says. "Couldn't you have told me that earlier?!" You reply. "Oh-uh, sorry. I was distracted."

By her beauty? _Will you just leave me alone already?!_ **Nah, this is so much fun!**

Half an hour later you arrive at the airport. "You ready?" Wade asks. "Yeah, totally!" You reply, as you take your seat next to him on the airplane. A seat is still empty next to you, and after only a moment another guy sits next to you. He smirks and winks, trying to hit on you. He then looks at Wade, and stares shocked at his face. Wade notices and pulls his hood a bit further over his head. "Problem?" You ask the guy threateningly. He just shakes his head and moves to a different seat. You look back at Wade, who is grinning. "What?" You ask. "Hm, nothing," he replies. He lifts an arm around your shoulder. In return, you place your head in the crook of hi neck, falling into a deep sleep.

We could get used to this. **This is so hot!** _We're just friends..._ **Right, keep telling yourself that.** We both deserve a relationship. We dated a stripper and she a complete idiot, seeing he left her only after one night... _She deserves better than me._ _I have two voices in my head. And look at me, how could she love someone like me?_ **Don't be so hard on yourself. You get grumpy.** _Ugh, just shut up about it._ **See?** Uh, she moved onto our lap... **This is kinda turning me on...** _No, stop it._ **Right, because you're so great at hiding that.** _Dude!_ **I'm you. You can't blame me. A part of you is thinking like this.** _Not willingly._ **Are you willingly stroking her hair right now?** _Wait, what?_ _Since when am I doing this?_ Since you two were still talking shit, I took matters in my own hands. **Haha, literally hands, since it's in her hair.** _Stop it!_ Alright fine, but you do realize you're both enjoying this, right? _How long does this plane ride take again?_ I don't know. You were too lazy to look it up when we were in the hotel _._ **Yeah, we got distracted...** _My head hurts._ That's what happens when you go mad shit crazy. 

This will be a long flight, at least for Wade. He hasn't really slept well without you by his side. In the hotel you had two separate rooms, which of course he didn't like. But neither of you commented on it.

"(Y/N)..." you hear a mumble. "Hm...." you reply, almost in a moan. You feel something you have your face planted on stiffen a bit. "The plane- uh, we arrived," you hear a male voice. Where are you again? Oh, the plane to Italy, next to Wade. Or on Wade. Oops. You jump up, and feel your head spin immediately. You stumble back a bit, against someone, who grabs your hips to support you. You turn around to see the concerned face of the guy who sat next to you before. "Are you alright, chérie?" He asks, with a heavy French accent. "I-uh, yeah I'm fine... thanks," you reply. Now that you look at him up close, he doesn't seem like such a pervert after all. Before you can say anything else, Wade pushes past you, grabs his bag and moves out of the plane. Taking your bag yourself, you quickly follow him until you're in the airport. "Hey!" You yell, as he just keeps on jogging past the people. After you reach the entrance, you pull his arm back. "What is up with you all the sudden?" You ask. "I- It was just a really long flight, sorry," he replies slowly. You nod, and take in your surroundings. You gasp, as you realize you're in Italy! Wade was thinking about something else though.

 _Who did that guy even think he was?!_ Someone French, I'm guessing. _The way she looked at him though..._ **Aw, look who's jelly!** _Shut the fuck up._ It was probably nothing. She just stumbled against him. _But why did she stumble? She pulled back because she knew her head was on my lap..._ **Don't be such a drama queen! We're in Italy! The country of love!** Isn't that France? This is the country of food, you dumb-ass. **Even better! We can just eat our sorrows away!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for your patience and support. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But here it is! Do you know who the guy with the French accent is? (Spoilers: he will return!) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, like and/or comment! I love reading your replies. They really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	13. Chapter 13

You arrive at your room in the small hotel. "I know it's not much, but I couldn't afford anything else..." Wade quietly says, scratching the back of his neck. You open the doors, onto the balcony and turn back to him. "It's perfect," you reply with a bright smile. "You've already done so much for me. In return, I did something for you too." "Oh, uh- you shouldn't have," Wade mumbles, even though he knows he's lying. He loves getting gifts. You open your backpack and pull out two packages. You hand one to Wade and he rips the paper open excited.

He gasps in surprise at what he sees. A material coloured in red and black, his favourite colours, neatly folded up. He grasps the leather-like fabric and holds it up in front of him. "It's a suit!" You nervously comment, afraid he might not even like it. He lifts up the mask, which had fallen onto the floor earlier with the wrappings, and stares at it with wide eyes.

Before you know it, since he teleported to you, you're in Wade's warm embrace. "IT'S SO DAMN COOL," he yells out, spinning you around. You laugh loudly as you feel the breeze in your hair. He sets you down, but doesn't let go just yet. "Go and try it on you silly!" You say, patting his back. This is getting a bit awkward now. Wade notices and lets go in embarrassment. "Right," he replies, before teleporting himself to the bathroom.

After about ten minutes of waiting for Wade to get out of the bathroom, you start to worry. What if it doesn't fit? What if he doesn't like it at all? What if there are a bunch of ninjas in the bathroom right now trying to murder him?! No wait, now you're starting to sound like Wade. Too paranoid and crazy. But it is taking a while though. You get up and slowly sneak up to the bathroom. You hear a bunch of drawers opening and closing rapidly. What is he up to? You knock on the door, and the rumbling stops. "Wade?" You asks hesitantly, "you okay?" You hear two hushed voices. Two voices? You teleport to grab your gun and back to the door, only for it to be slammed open by two large men wearing black armour. You teleport behind them and shoot them both in the head with one bullet.

"Nice shot," you hear someone groan behind you. You turn around, finding Wade on the floor with his throat cut open. "Oh my God Wade!" You yell in panic, as you kneel down next to him. He coughs up blood, "don't worry, I've dealt with worse," he comments. You sigh. You knew this job was going to be dangerous, but getting your bathroom-window busted open and your throat sliced by two assassins?! "Who were those guys?" You ask. The mercenary's throat has healed fully now, causing him to speak clearly again. "I guess someone doesn't want to get killed by the most awesome team ever." You laugh at this, as he continues, "I should probably try on the suit now." You hadn't even noticed that he's not wearing a shirt. Not that you mind though. Wait, what? You snap out of your thoughts, stopping yourself from fantasizing any further.

**{ A COUPLE DAYS LATER }**

"Dear Lord what did I get myself into?!" You yelp out as yet another explosion sends you back onto the floor. Wade runs over to you and grabs your hand, pulling you up with ease. "We're almost done. You did great for a first day!" He says excited. "Everything hurts," you reply as you stretch your sore muscles. "Yeah, that's normal... I think. Anyway, let's kick some more ass!" He says.

The job is quite fun though. You get good connections with people, make a lot of money (and when I say a lot, I mean A LOT) and you can do whatever you want, as long as you get the job done. This usually means Wade blowing something up. Or blowing someone up. Or blowing you up. Yeah, _accidents_ (as Wade calls it) happen. But he does owe you now, which will be extremely useful in the future. The only downside is that you create many enemies, who will do anything to stop you and your partner in crime.

That brings us to where we are now. In Italy, locked up in a cage. For now, at least. Oh you regret this plan already. Wade had the bright idea in the hotel to get captured and then set off a bomb you smuggled in. You did not think at that time you would need an escape plan, until now. "Wade," you whisper to the dark cell next to yours. You hear the slight beeping of the bomb's timer now. "What? I just set the timer so it better be important," he replies, screwing with some wires connected to the explosive. "Yeah, uh... Do you actually have an escape plan? We didn't really have a chance tot talk about that in the hotel..." It's extremely quiet now. "Wade?" You ask, after a few seconds. "Uh, yeah sure..." he responds dryly. "Great, what is it?" It's quiet again.

"Hehehe, it's uh..." the mercenary starts, searching for words. "Wade... you do have an escape plan, right?" You hear him shuffle a bit awkwardly. "Okay, I did not think of that. I usually just make up something in the moment and make an awesome scene, but I guess I just don't have the inspiration right now... Maybe you should sing, that may help settle my mind!"

Oh, how you wish to smack his face right across the room right now. "Are. you. fucking. kidding. me. right. now." You reply through gritted teeth. "Please don't start yelling at me. My dad used to do that..." Wade whispers quietly. "Oh don't start making me feel guilty Wilson. This is your fault and you know it." "Okay, okay. But we're stuck in here no matter what. It'll only hurt for a moment. Will you just... sing, please?" He says. You sigh deeply. What a complete idiot. But you're an idiot for trusting him with the escape plan. Ah well, now he's your idiot anyway. You slowly start singing.

 _"Are you, are you_  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man  
They say who murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

 _Are you, are you_  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out  
For his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while. Haven't been able to update because I was sick and I didn't have the inspiration like Wade either. I feel a lot better now. Thank you all so much for the support by the way! And yes, that is the song from the Hunger Games, which I just watched. I do not own the song though, just to be clear. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	14. Chapter 14

**{ 5 YEARS LATER }**

**Wade's P.O.V.  
**

As I sunbathed on top of my new and very expensive car (which I fell in love with and even insisted on naming it 'Bumblebee'), I heard another car approaching. I sigh in annoyance. Can't people read signs? I clearly barricaded the road a couple feet back, just to ensure no civilians would get hurt in the possible crossfire.

I really _really_ don't feel like getting up right now. Bumblebee is parked in the middle of the deserted road anyway. People just have to turn around and fuck off. Or I'll just have to kill them.

We probably shouldn't. Remember what happened last time? _She shot me in the head!_ **It was so hot! Let's do it again!** _Pervert._ **We're all mad here!** _That's probably true. But if she doesn't like it, I won't do it._ **Since when did we decide to become a lap dog?** The moment we fell for her I assume. Or we assume. I don't know.

"Uh, sir? We would like to pass, but your car is in the middle of the road," a voice says. It's like a high, squeaky feminine voice. She sounds a little bossy. I turn my head to see a blond lady, standing next to what I recognize as a blue Chevrolet Camaro SS Convertible from 1969. **Bumblebee is way cooler.** I agree for once with us. But maybe we should respond to her question now. I don't think you want to pick a fight with her. _And why is that?_ **Well, she's a sucker for hot men like us of course! Literally!** _A vampire? In broad daylight?_ Exactly.

I groan as I slowly sit up. By now, if I wouldn't have had my healing factor, I would've been burned alive by the sun. I turn to Blondie. "Didn't you read the signs? No trespassing," I reply. The lady frowns in disbelief, placing her hands on her hips. **She's kinda hot!** _What?! No she's not!_ **Ah, is little Wade scared he might betray the love of his life?** You're not even a thing. No harm to look at another woman. _Uh, of course it is! Now shut up!_ "And why exactly aren't we allowed to trespass?" She continues, arching a brow. "Because of reasons. Now go away," I say, getting really annoyed now. The door on the other side of the car opens, and a man steps out. He steps to Blondie, and whispers something in her ear. She glares back at him with her eyes widened. "Damon! I'm trying to actually have an argument with someone, instead of ripping their head off after they disobey," she hisses back at him. The guy called 'Damon' shrugs his shoulders, and leans back on his car.

"Sir, I don't know who you are, or why you are wearing such a ridiculous suit, but-" I cut her off, "that's so bad guys can't see me bleed! And my suit is freaking awesome! My partner made it for me." "-but if you'd just let us pass, we can both get on with our lives and will hopefully never see each other again!" She finishes. I scratch my chin, thinking it over for a moment.

**{ FLASHBACK }**

_"Are you sure about this though?" I ask, nearly on the edge of bursting into tears. You will not cry in front of her, Wade. "I'm sorry Wade. I've had so much fun with you all of these years, but I think it's time for me to take a break," (Y/N) replies, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. Her touch sends a shiver down my spine, which she fortunately didn't notice. "Hey, I'll stick around for a couple more missions, but I think that's it Wade. This has been an amazing adventure with you, that's for sure. But we both need to move on. We can still be friends, and keep in touch. It's not like we'll never see each other again," she continues. I sigh, and nod. "I'm gonna go pack. And you better not screw up our last mission or I will kill you!" "You know I can't die," I reply. "Yes, but I can make it seem like you died!" I honestly don't know what she means by that, but I sure as hell don't want to find out. She closes the door behind her as she steps out of my room._

_This is it. Of course, I never expected her to be a mercenary with me forever, but there was still that little part inside of me hoping things wouldn't change. It's probably one of my alter-egos or something. I lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't you dare cry. I feel something warm streaming along my temples. I trace my fingers over the liquid and look at it. It's coming from my eyes. It's not blood. That would be just weird. Oh, I'm cryi- GODDAMMIT._

**{ END FLASHBACK }**

I can't fuck up this mission. This is (Y/N)'s last one. I don't want to get murdered. But now there's the choice: get murdered by (Y/N) or get ripped open by a bunch of vampires. Vampires it is. Can't let her down. "Sorry Blondie. I can't let you go through. Strict orders from the captain!" I say. By now, another person had stepped out of the car. "That's my nickname for her," he says, pointing at Blondie, "and now you better let us through or I'll snap your neck."

I unsheathe my Katanas, and smirk. "Bring it, bloodsucker," I chuckle. Damon looks up, with a slightly impressed expression on his face. "How did you know-"

Before he could finish that sentence, an explosion sets off behind me. I quickly get up on top of Bumblebee, glancing around. And after another explosion, a black UV tumbles over the street. Out of the bushes and from behind the trees men in black tactical gear appear and run towards the car, aiming their guns at the wreckage. I'll never forget that moment. She jumps out from the window, makes a spin in the air, while pulling the triggers of her guns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while! I've been real busy with school lately. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do follow me, like and/or comment! They really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	15. Chapter 15

**Your P.O.V.**

The car stops rolling and you hear people surrounding you. You slide the window of the car open, which is now above you. You throw your hands up, through the opening. "WAIT!" You yell, "wanna know why the red suit? That's so bad guys can't see me bleed." You point at one of the men you saw earlier. "That guy's got the right idea. He wore the brown pants," you say. You pull out your guns. "I gotta express some rage," you mutter, before jumping up, making a spin and pulling the triggers of your guns.

A few men fall dead to the ground. You jump out of the car, dodge a few shots and twirl onto the concrete, hitting three men in the head with one bullet. Teleporting behind the others, you cut off their heads with your Katanas. You smirk, and let out a sigh. You yelp out in pain when you hear a loud bang and feel something pierce through your leg. "Motherfucker!" You curse as you look up to the last man who shot you, driving off into the distance. You grab a throwing knife, aim and hit your target. The motorcycle crashes into another car, causing it to explode.

"That was awesome!" Wade yells excited. You turn around and smile at him as he walks over to you and gives you a hug. "Like when you jumped out of the car, and hit three guys with ONE bullet! Oh and when-" "I know Wade, I was there," you chuckle into his shoulder. "Right," he says awkwardly, pulling back and scratching the back of his neck.

"What the fuck was that?!" You hear a voice yell. "Language," you tell them as you turn to the source of the noise. Your breath hitches. "You just killed all of those people within a few minutes! What is wrong with you?!" Caroline yells, as you see the tears sting in her eyes. "Hey! she's not the bloodsucking vampire over here!" Wade snaps back. "Don't you talk to her like that or I'll rip your spine out," Enzo threatens. "Alright, everyone shut up!" Damon says.

"Are you like the x-men?" He asks. "What?! No! Do we look like we're part of that x-men bullshit?!" Wade replies, clearly annoyed. You've been asked that question like a million times now. "What about you, girly? Aren't you going to explain yourself?" Enzo continues, crossing his arms over his chest in suspicion. "I- uh... I don't..." Wade notices your discomfort, so he speaks for you. "She is a strong, and independent woman! Not a girl! And she speaks when she wishes to speak. You'd better watch your language, because she could cut off your head in the blink of an eye!" Enzo raises his brows, unimpressed. "Wade... Can we just go, like now?" You mutter as you keep your eyes fixated on the concrete floor. "Sure," he replies softly before holding the car door open for you.

"Where are you going?! You can't just leave!" Caroline says. Wade rolls the car window open. "Why not?" "Because... because the police... Because you have to go to jail for what you-" Damon cuts Caroline off by putting a hand on her shoulder. "Caroline, just don't," he tells her. "Thanks for the support, Damon," she replies sarcastically. When she turns back around, the car is gone.

"Did you know those people?" Wade asks. It takes you a while before responding. "No." "Why are you lying?" He continues. You avert your gaze to your hands in your lap. "Hey, you can tell me anything. That's what friends are for." You smile gratefully at him.

**Wade's P.O.V.**

**Right, friends.** _Shut up! We're over this._ We're not over this because you're not over her. _Well, you can't just un-fall in love with someone, can you?_ We have to tell her. _No. If she finds out..._ **She'll what? Worst she could do is leave us.** _Exactly. I don't want to ruin the friendship we have._ **Friendship?** Your so called 'friendship' consists out of longing gazes, going on missions and awkwardly getting to know everything about each other because you have nothing else to talk about. _So? Isn't that what friendships are usually like? Except for the missions?_ Wade, you turned her into a psychopath. Remember what we were like when we started this job? **Yeah, those were the fun times.** _No, they were not! We were erratic and irresponsible._ **And what are we now?** Why do you think she wants to quit the job, Wade? She has enough problems already. Her emotions and thoughts are probably still a mess. We know she still has nightmares from the beginning and when you catch her staring in the mirror at herself... _I tell her every day that she's beautiful. Don't put that blame on me._ **Yeah, but we aren't. Maybe that's why she doesn't like us.**

 _That's ridiculous._ Sounds reasonable to me. _What?! No! Shut up._ **We probably should because she has been talking the whole time while you were listening to our rambling.** _Shit._ **Language.** _  
_

"And that's why I lied to you. I'm sorry, Wade," (Y/N) says, placing her hand on mine and making a warm feeling rise up in my chest. "It's okay, I understand," I lie. Crap. I hope I didn't miss anything important. "So, where do you wanna go?" I ask her. She bites her lip. **That's really hot.** _Shut up!_ "I don't really know," she chuckles. Her eyes suddenly flicker up as if a light switch had been turned on inside her head. "How about... New Orleans?" "New Orleans?" I ask. "Yeah! I've always wanted to go there!" "You say that every time we go somewhere new," I laugh. "I know. And this will probably be the last time I say it as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. And I have exams. So, I won't upload for a week or longer. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do follow me, like and/or comment! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	16. Chapter 16

**Your P.O.V.**

You sigh deeply as you take a seat at the bar and order a drink. "Oh come on, cheer up!" Wade says, sitting next to you and putting an arm around your shoulder in a side-hug. "We'll find an apartment, for sure." "I don't think so, Wade. We've searched and asked around the entire city. All of them are already taken. This is a busy town," you tell him. "Or," he starts quietly, "Or I could make an apartment available for you." "No. You're not going to kill anyone just because I need somewhere to live. It's not happening, Wade." "Ahw," he whines dramatically.

"Uh, hi there," the blonde barmaid intervenes, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard you're looking for an apartment?" "Who are you? Are you a spy?" Wade asks, placing his hand on the holster of his gun as his eyes narrow in suspicion. "Wade, take it easy," you mutter, grabbing his hand from his weapon and into yours. Wade looks at your intertwined fingers, before locking eyes with you and smiling. "Uh, no, actually," the woman replies hesitantly, "It's just that I have an empty apartment upstairs. It might need a paint job - okay, a few paint jobs - but something tells me that you'd manage. The rent is payable and your neighbors, me included, are very quiet."

"Nobody asked you for-" "That would be fantastic," you interrupt Wade, after smacking him on the back of the head. "Could I take a look at it?" "Sure! It's right up the stairs behind the bar. I wish I could show you around, but I have a few customers to take care of," the barmaid replies. "Okay, thank you!" You say, before heading upstairs, Wade following closely.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Wade asks, glancing around the living room. "Wade, you have some serious trust issues. Besides, this is the only place that's available in this city. And it's a very nice apartment," you reply. "Fine. But if you notice anything strange, call me," he tells you. "I'll be fine, Wade. No need to worry. You're not the only one who has a healing factor, remember?"

When you get back downstairs again, you head straight over to the barmaid before Wade could protest. "I'd like to rent it, if that's possible." "Oh, that's fantastic!" She replies, "My name is Camille, by the way. But everyone calls me Cami." "Great. It's nice to meet you, Camille. I'm (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)." "So... I've noticed your suits and weapons and all, and I realize you're not from around here. But I hope you can understand that I'd like to keep this bar violence-free?" Cami says. "Well-" "Of course," you interrupt Wade, "We _completely_ understand. But if - _if_ \- some accident were to happen, I'll pay for it." "Alright, I can live with that," Cami chuckles.

She hands you the keys after handling all of the paperwork and such with you and Wade. "Welcome home," Cami says with a bright smile.

"I'll be back tomorrow to help you furniture shopping. Are you sure you'll be okay here for the night? I'm in the hotel a few blocks away, but if you want-" "I'll be okay, Wade. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night," you tell him, before kissing him on the cheek. "R-Right... Good night," he stutters. Clearing his throat, he walks out of the bar and onto the busy streets of New Orleans.

"Your boyfriend seems sweet," Cami comments from her place behind the bar, busy cleaning a glass. "Oh, he's not my boyfriend. We're just... partners in crime, I guess," you tell her. She hums in understanding, even though she doesn't look very convinced.

"So, is there anything else to do in this place tonight?" You ask, hopping on a bar stool. "Not really. Sometimes people preform on the stage, mostly jazz. And usually there are a few poker games going on. Everyone knows everyone here, sort of. That's why I like New Orleans, because of the music and the people," Cami replies. "Well, now people can get to know me. And I do know how to play a fair game of poker," you say, smirking. "Oh, honey, you really don't want to get into that. The guys here are the real deal. They don't mess around." "Really? I'd like to see them beat me." "I'd like to see that too," Camille chuckles.

**{ THAT NIGHT }**

After changing into something more fashionable, you head back downstairs to find a poker-table set up in the middle of the room, with people sitting and standing around it.

You wave at Cami, before joining the crowd in watching the game take place. One particular man catches your eye. His dark purple shirt really brought out his stunning eyes, along with the long brownish coat. He handles the cards like no other. Like magic, almost. Your eyes lock for a moment, his piercing eyes in a silent battle with yours. Eventually, he has to look back to his cards though and focus on the match.

As you expected, the mysterious man won to the displeasure of the other players. Quickly taking a seat opposite of him after others had left, you see him smirk, his glowing orbs barely visible from underneath his dark dress hat. "Sure you can handle it, chérie?" He asks as he shuffles the cards in his hands. "Are you?" You reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been such a long time. I had a serious writer's block with this story. And I'm crumbling down because of the wait until Civil War. Leave comments, please! PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


End file.
